1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging device, a method for producing a charging device, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic process, a surface of an image carrying member formed of a photoconductor or the like is charged with a charging device to form electrostatic charge, in which an electrostatic latent image is formed with laser light or the like modulated with an image signal. Thereafter, the electrostatic latent image is visualized by developing with a charged toner, thereby forming a toner image. The toner image is then electrostatically transferred to a transfer member, such as recording paper, directly or through an intermediate transfer member, and fixed to the transfer member, thereby providing an image.